Clichés
by saradas
Summary: Sakura's just a cheerleader. Naruto's just a football player. Together, they're disgustingly cliché. AU drabbles, NaruSaku
1. sakura

**AN**: Hi! This story will have 500 words per chapter and will pretty much revolve around Sakura and Naruto's life as the totally cliché banes of every teen fiction writer's existence. I thought this would be a pretty fun thing to write, so here we are! Thanks for reading!

I'm going to switch between Sakura and Naruto's point of view in each chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>one: sakura<strong>

"If you can't memorize the cheer, what the hell are you doing on the cheer squad?"

Sakura huffed then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. It would do no good to get angry at the freshmen so early in the year, but she couldn't really help it. The pinkette was well known in her school for being a perfectionist- and, honestly, that idiot freshman should've memorized that cheer before school even started.

(Once, Sakura heard someone referring to her as a mini-dictator. Her boyfriend, actually, and he said it so lovingly that it was hard not to want to punch him in the face for it. She didn't, of course, but if she had she wouldn't have felt guilty about it.)

Sighing, Sakura motioned towards the group of girls awkwardly standing around, trying to decide whether or not they should stand up for their friend. The majority of them would rather stay out of Sakura's way. "Again! This time, at least try and act like some of you went to cheer camp last summer."

Fixing her shorts, Sakura smiled brightly at the group. It was fake, but large and showed off rows of white, white teeth (she spent years with whitening strips, obsessively trying to get that "movie-star" shine.) "Ready, okay!"

She could do this in her sleep.

Ino slapped her back with an equally sweaty hand at the end of practice, shooting a grin that could've stretched to her ears. "You're probably their worst nightmare, you know," Ino told her, nodding a little in the direction of the herded freshman. "They're going to have nightmares of you and, when they're old, they're going to tell their grandchildren about the terrible, pink-haired tyrant that ruined their lives."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of the locker room. She had a date, and practice had run a little later than usual. She wouldn't get the chance to shower until she got home, and by then she wasn't sure if she'd have enough time to prepare for a night out with her idiot boyfriend. "I'm not that bad. If they actually cared about cheering, I wouldn't have to be so hard on them."

"Whatever, girl, you know you're like their boogeyman. When they check under their bed at night, they're checking for _you_." Ino laughed when Sakura shoved her. "You know it's true."

"It is not!" Sakura glanced back at the girls she spent the past couple hours yelling at, and was satisfied upon seeing that none of them looked _miserable_- just tired. "I'm doing them a _favor_."

"Admit it, Forehead-" Sakura bristled at the stupid nickname. "-you love bossing them around. You're gonna be terrifying when you're a lawyer. Never gonna lose a case 'cause the jury'll be too terrified to disagree with you."

Sakura laughed. "You're such a bitch, Pig."

Ino fixed her hair in the mirror, applied some eyeliner, and playfully pursed her lips. She winked. "Takes one to know one."


	2. naruto

**AN**: So here is Naruto! Hopefully more interaction with Naruto and Sakura in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>two: naruto<strong>

Shino was a weird dude, in Naruto's opinion. They didn't really talk much because there was no reason to- he was Kiba's friend, not Naruto's, and the blonde couldn't stand to just sit in silence with somebody. He wanted to talk or do something fun, but Shino always seemed to just wanna sit around- far away from everybody else.

He was alright, though. Not friendly, really weird, and way too easily hurt… but _alright_. (Naruto forgot his name _once_ in sixth freaking grade and he was pretty sure the dude would never forget about it. "I've been in the same class as you the entire year," Shino felt he needed to point out at the time. He was too freaking good at taking people on guilt trips.)

"Naruto," Shino greeted the tall blonde, nodding a little. Naruto couldn't really tell if he was happy or not. Shino really freaking creeped him out. "Are you doing well?"

And couldn't he just ask 'how are you?' like a _normal _person would have done? Naruto tried too hard not to think about it because he didn't want to come off like an asshole. Shino was Kiba's friend, and Kiba was Naruto's friend. He didn't want to hear shit from Dog Boy (Kiba) because he upset Bug Boy (Shino- and Naruto _really_ didn't want to think about why or how they got those nicknames, especially because it was the Coach that named them.)

"I'm fine," Naruto awkwardly mumbled. "Failing English, though."

"Ah?" Shino tilted his head to the side and Naruto caught a glimpse of dark eyes behind the sunglasses he always wore. "Have you considered a tutor?"

"Nah, Sakura keeps me busy after school, and I think she'd flip if she found out I was failing through one of those weird geeky friends of hers."

Naruto really hated Kiba sometimes, especially when he jumped into other people's conversations. "The bitch has _friends_?" He sounded like the idea of Sakura making friends was the most outrageous thing he'd heard in his entire life.

Naruto kicked him in the shin and found great satisfaction in the way that he yelped. "What's your problem, man?"

"She's a psychotic control freak with more issues than I care to name?" Kiba suggested, and because he was prepared he dodged Naruto when the blonde went to kick him again. He laughed. "Forreal though, I don't know how you two get along. You're so chill to hang with and she's just… Not."

Naruto sighed, stretched out his arms and completely ignored Kiba- he was used to his friends hating on her. "Sakura's probably waiting for me. We got a date tonight."

Two hours later, Naruto was stuck trying not to fall asleep over a textbook while his girlfriend absently rubbed him with her feet. "Please don't tell me you think this is an actual date, Sakura. I don't think my heart can take it."

Sakura laughed. "I did say _study_-date, didn't I?"

There was no hope in the world.


End file.
